The invention relates generally to an actuation assembly for use generally with survival units of various types, such as those contained in aircraft, to activate a parachute, raft, oxygen supply, etc.
The activation of various equipment in an aircraft from time to time may be required and the present invention permits this process to be accomplished in a safe reliable manner. There are many instances where activation of safety devices are required for military and civil uses and the assembly remains inactive for prolonged periods of time but must be easily used when the emergency arises. It has now been discovered, that by the use of the actuation assembly of the present invention, that a safe and efficient operation of the instrument or unit to which it is connected may readily take place.